May The Spirit's Have Mercy On Us
by elemental magic
Summary: Based on 'A Taste of Poison'. What if Lily had a dark secret one that could make Dai Shi cower in fear. What has it got to do with Casey and Theo why is RJ a Officiant. Why did I write this.


Hi fanfiction readers. This is my attempt to write Casey and Theo pre-slash while Lily is something very dangerous.

Elemental Magic

 **Disclaimer : I do not own power rangers jungle fury**

* * *

After the battle with Rantipede the rangers returned to Jungle Karma Pizza. Lily was in the back hand washing the dishs as a lesson/punishment for going off on her own to battle the monster.

"Woah is the dishwasher broken" exclaimed the red ranger as he came through the door and saw the piles of dirty dishes around the yellow ranger.

"No RJ's orders, he thinks I need to learn a lesson for taking off on my" replied the yellow ranger.

"Well I'm flattered that you put yourself out there for me" Casey said.

"Flattered?" Lily asked confused.

"Yeah it obvious you have a little thing for me" Casey said in a joking manner but little did he know he just unleash a monster that would make even the Dai Shi cower in fear. A fan girl, not your everyday fan girl but one with many years of intense martial arts which will put a multi-black belt who has trained all their lives to shame but also has access to advance weapons which can cause potentially destroy the planet with ease.

May the spirit's have mercy on us as the fan girls will not.

Lily looked upon the confused boy with a glint in her eyes as he sensed a great evil suddenly appear in the room ready to strike and tear him apart in seconds. "Casey your a great guy but your so far in the closest you may as well be in Narnia. You are simply projecting you romantic attachment from one teammate to another and I can not have that. You and Theo are soulmates, you two are not subtle with your longing glances, your touches that lingers for a couple extra seconds, the way you two were when Theo taught you how to use your weapon so happy and he didn't beat you up when you called him a uptight, egocentric, neat freak, the way he shows off when your around. The both of you go on the defensive as you don't know how to deal with your forbidden love for each other as a red and blue and a tiger and a jaguar."

By this time Casey started to move towards the stairs and walk up them backwards in fear as Lily started to stalk towards him as if he was some kind of tall lanky meat for her to devour. Stuttering he said "Um L-Lily I do-on'-t kno-w wh-a-at-t y-o-ur t-aalk-ing-ing a-a-b-o-u-t b-ut kn-o-ck it o-fff y-o-u-r sc-ar-ing-ing me."

They were in the loft by now RJ was finishing his lunch of a tuna mayo sandwich with piri chicken, beetroot and a dollop of wasabi and apparently Casey's 'soulmate' Theo was getting ready for his shift at the pizzeria.

"Casey Lily what are you doing up here shouldn't you be down stairs doing your jo..." RJ suddenly grew quite and started skimming a away as Fan girl Lily entered the loft even a Pai Zhuq Master knew when to get out of there even if it means leaving their students behind but Lily wasn't having it.

"Well yes RJ but I need to do much much more important like planing the wedding between dear Casey and Theo here.." but before she could continue Theo interrupted.

"Wedding what wedding, no way are you meaning Casey because I don't swing that way not now not ever." Said Theo defiantly he turn around to try to get pass her but she blocked his way.

"Now now Theo let's not say anything drastic until you here me out." At this the three men looked at each other in fear knowing to just go along with it if they want to live.

"I'm thinking a October wedding, one that symbolizes your animal spirits so jungle, small so close friends and family, we can hire cater for food , Pai Zhuq can do the cake four tier bottom lay chocolate fudge, second and third red velvet and Madeira cake, and top fruit cake. Both of you will wear grey suits with your ranger colour being your tie, RJ can be the Officiant"

"Yes I just need to make sure my marriage license is still in date" and which that RJ ran off leaving Casey (who is having a full on break down and is holding Theo for dear life) and Theo (who is one step away from a break down like Casey but has to be the strong one right now) with Lily.

"Lily stop this now you making Casey have a break down." Theo shouted.

"But Theo this is only tip of the iceberg" and with speed she can manage she pushes them down on the chairs at the breakfast bar.

"AAAHHH" Casey screamed as he over turned his hammock and landed on the ground.

* * *

Theo was in the other room collecting his duvet to finish his makeshift beanbag bed came rushing in and saw Casey on the floor looking terrified and went to him. Who instantly latch on to him and started crying about cake and ties and RJ being a Officiant. After a while Theo got Casey calmed down a bit but he won't return to his hammock so he pulled him over to his makeshift bed and threw the duvet over them and they both snuggled into each other and slowly fell asleep together.

What they didn't see was Lily in the shadows with a camera, scrapbook and craze glint in her eye.

"Wait until I show Fran"


End file.
